


The Devil Herself

by Cassandra (FangirlAli)



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6856879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlAli/pseuds/Cassandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The forgotten member of the Original Family is back, and she's not exactly happy. I don't own anything, as usual. Rated for swearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! You'll find this work under Cassandra-Knows at ff.net, but it is me, I promise! I might not be a regular updater because my GCSE's start next week, but I do have some chapters in reserve, so enjoy!

The city of New Orleans was full of life even in the darkest hour of night. The supernatural beings that ruled this city had chosen well; it was indeed beautiful. Yet it still reeked of heartache and despair, lost hope and memories better left buried. Like all cities, this one had seen the worst of what the human race could offer. But what the supernatural had done was far worse.  
Far inland, where the city was simply a speck to those without supernatural eyesight, a traveller stood, staring at the city. A young girl, seventeen at the most, with a cruel smirk plastered across her face in anticipation. She had waited a long, long time to come back to this proud city.  
It was time for the devil herself to come to New Orleans.

The old bookshop was huge, with shelves upon shelves of various novels, articles and papers packed tightly for maximum storage. The collected works spanned centuries of writing, which was evident from the worn bindings and yellowed pages. From the outside, this humble little shop seemed harmless enough; a Starbucks coffee shop was advertised on the second floor, and the latest books with their shiny covers were displayed proudly in the front window. Once you delved deeper, however, the bookshop became considerably more interesting.

On the top floor, an old vampire browsed the shelves impatiently. He wasn't exactly a 'book person' in many regards, parties were more his forte.  
But now he needed a book. A very specific book, actually. Though he was no longer a witch, the spells called to him like sirens, promising knowledge, adventure, power. His immortality prevented him from being able to call back, to manipulate the words to form something magical, but his interest never wavered, his desire to know more never faded. Although those spells were forevermore out of his reach, the words could easily be placed in another's mouth, and the magic cast for him. Even without the spells, the book was useful in its rarity. The secrets it held were unmatched, and once he knew them all the book would make a very persuasive bargaining chip.

The spellbook he was looking for was old, that much he knew. He also knew that it would reject his presence, sensing his lack of magic. How exactly it would reject him, he wasn't sure. Its appearance was also a mystery. He had assumed that it would look old and worn, possibly bound in leather or something similar. Maybe it would be covered in symbols, or runes, perhaps even pictures or something. The book was definitely old, and definitely magic.

And it was definitely hiding.

He had searched every shelf in this god- forsaken cave of shop. Every paperback had been rifled through, every hardback examined with surgeon-level precision. He had even examined the newly minted books downstairs, suffering through the identical blurbs of YA novels.  
Yet still, nothing. The rumours must have been just that, rumours. And now he had wasted half a day that could have been better spent doing pretty much anything else. Not that it mattered, of course. He had many days to live, enough to read every book that was ever printed. He wouldn't, of course.

The vampire sighed dramatically, and thrust the edition of Hamlet back to the shelf it had come from. Pointless. It was all bloody pointless. The book wasn't here, and its secrets would remain so. What a colossal waste of time that could have been better spent doing... well, anything. Hiding from his siblings, maybe? Drinking, gambling, killing some worthless human, maybe even saving one, anything would have been better than useless searching.

It was then that he heard the soft creak of footsteps on the staircase. The vampire smiled. This human had made a terrible mistake, for if the monster couldn't have his book, then a meal would do.

As the human reached the top of the stairs, the vampire rounded the corner of the shelves, making sure to avoid the creaks. Humans were stupid anyway, they wouldn't be listening for a predator. They always assumed that they were at the top of the food chain. So arrogant, so foolish.  
He prowled menacingly through the shelves, listening for the sounds of air moving in and out of lungs, and the steady beat of a human heart. To his surprise, he heard neither. Instead, he heard a voice, as sharp and as clear as a winter's morning.

'You'll find that it's rather hard to sneak up on me, sweetie.'

Well, if a winter's morning could kill you.

The old vampire froze. He knew that voice. It came from the section nearest the window: Legends and Mythology. How ironic. The vampire would likely find himself in a large number of them, if he bothered to read them.

'I know that you're here now, you might as well come on out. '

There she was again. Definitely female, definitely young. So familiar... but it couldn't be. That voice belonged to someone who was banished from this place long ago. And the monsters who banished her are not forgiving.

It was then he saw her; browsing the shelves with a grace that only comes from immortality, her fingers trailing over the spines. Her hair was brighter than he remembered, the red strands almost glowing in the dark of the bookshop. She hadn't changed at all in the time of her absence. So relaxed, so comfortable in her surroundings, even in the face of danger. Always the predator and never the prey.

'Rowena?' A question, not a request. The vampire couldn't quite believe it was her, not here, not now. She was supposed to be dead, after all.

The girl paused her elegant search and tapped her finger slowly on the tome she had landed on.

Tap.

Tap.

Waiting, assessing the situation. Remembering.

Tap.

Escape routes. Diversions. Anything to get her away.

Tap.

Was her name called in surprise, anger, fear? Hatred?

Tap.

Tap.

Finally, the girl turned around, slowly, deliberately, her face set in a harsh, unforgiving stare of pure malice. Upon finding the speaker, however, her eyes softened and the cruel smirk dissipated.

'Deary me, brother, you look quite awful. It must be all the body switching.'

Kol grinned. They were going to be in a whole load of trouble once the others found out.


	2. Chapter 2

Two vampires and a tourist trap were never a good combination.

However, these particular vampires (who just happened to be the oldest beings in existence and the deadliest of their kind) were on their very best behaviour as they walked down the boulevard, blending in seamlessly with the mortal population. It was almost funny to see how oblivious the humans surrounding them were, completely unaware of the predators in their midst. Of course, there were a few who noticed something was different about the two siblings, humans who were especially perceptive when it came to the supernatural. A glare here, a shiver there. One mother didn’t even need to look at the two before herding her children closer.

Humans were so close to realising the truth, but dismissed it before they could consider it a possibility. Vampires? Don’t be absurd.

Suddenly, the older vampire lifted his head, as if sensing something. Within seconds, he pulled the other into a café and out of sight.

‘Ow!’

‘Oh, come on. There is no way that actually hurt.’ Kol said sceptically.

‘It’s an _expression_ , Kol, just leave me and my hyperbole alone.’ Rowena fired back as she looked around the surprisingly empty café. ‘We can just sit, right?’

Kol looked back at the busy street outside, and craned his neck in an attempt to locate the daywalker he knew was out there. ‘I suppose it wouldn’t be a terrible idea to stay for a while… Just choose a table away from the windows.’

At this, Rowena rolled her eyes. ‘Thanks for that life-saver. What other exciting lessons in Hiding 101 do I have to look forward to today?’ She waltzed over to the table farthest away from the windows and sat down heavily. Kol sighed, realising his mistake. He’d just tried to lecture someone who had spent their whole life in hiding on how to do just that. Maybe he had sunstroke or something. He really should’ve eaten someone today, but Elijah would probably kill him if any more mortals went missing. Apparently people were starting to notice something was up with the suspiciously high crime rates and increased missing persons. It’d taken them long enough.

Rowena gestured impatiently at the empty chair opposite her, and Kol spared one final glance for the street outside before moving to join her. Almost immediately a waitress walked up and asked them for their orders.

‘Is there any cake?’ Rowena asked lazily, folding the menu into tiny triangles while she spoke, ‘Chocolate would be preferable.’ She smiled up at the women innocently. Some might mistake the grin for happiness or even optimism, but Kol knew better. Rowena was sizing up her next meal.

As the waitress left, her attention moved to Kol and she raised her eyebrow at his concerned expression.

‘Oh, fuck off. I’m not going kill her, alright? Besides, she smells sour. You know these humans, they always taste better sweet.’

‘How can you even smell that?’

‘Centuries can be boring without a hobby. Mine was… food related.’ At this, Rowena nodded to the bustling street outside, ‘How is the buffet this side of America, anyway? Up in New York they just taste of grease and money.’

Kol’s eyes didn’t stray from his sister’s face as she spoke, carefully examining for any sign as to why she was here. ‘Is that where you’ve been then?’ He asked nonchalantly, ‘New York?

Rowena looked back at him with an air of disgust. ‘Stop micro-analysing me, you prick.’

Kol opened his mouth, ready to defend himself but reconsidered before he said anything. Instead he simply shrugged in response and answered ‘Okay, diablo.’

Rowena rolled her eyes at the nickname before continuing ‘Yeah, New York. I was in Russia for a while – about 6 decades in the 1900’s – but I wanted to speak English again so I came over about, uh, 15 years ago? Wait, what year is it again?’

Kol frowned for a moment before responding ‘2016 I think… wait, no- yes. Yeah, I’m pretty sure it’s 2016 now. Obama’s leaving office this year.’

Rowena waved her hand dismissively, ‘Oh, I don’t follow politics. Ever since the whole King Charles - Oliver Cromwell catastrophe in England I’ve avoided meddling.’

The two fell silent until the arrival of the waitress, bearing cake. The women smiled at Rowena again, before setting down her plate ‘I got you some chocolate sauce to go on top. It tastes better that way.’ The redhead thanked the waitress as Kol tapped on the table impatiently. The woman, Katie, was closer to death than she had ever been before. She needed to leave before getting bled dry by the innocent little schoolgirl she was fawning over. Humans were irritatingly stupid.

The waitress finally left to serve the family of five that had just entered the café, leaving the siblings to their food. Rowena sighed dramatically and turned to face her brother.

‘I think she likes me.’

‘Everyone like you.’

‘That’s true.’ Rowena paused for a moment, picking up her fork. ‘Just ask, Kol. You won’t get answers without questions, after all.’

‘And here I thought you were going for the whole ‘ask me no questions and I’ll tell you no lies’ attitude.’

Rowena frowned before saying ‘I heard there was a child.’

Kol dropped his fork. As he bent down to pick it up, his mind raced with thoughts. Should he tell her? Should he lie? She would see through it if he lied, wouldn’t she?

‘But don’t worry; I’m not going to inquire. There’s no point.’ Kol huffed in relief as he sat upright once more. He wouldn’t have to lie. ‘Klaus wouldn’t let me see it, even if he did somehow allow me to live.’

Kol sat back in his chair ‘Why would you want to see it anyway? If it did exist, of course.’ He added quickly.

‘Because it would be unique. Completely and utterly unknown. Because it would be the only child ever born of a vampire, if you can call one of those mutts a vampire. Mostly, though, because it would piss Klaus off and all his werewolf brethren.’

Kol laughed ‘So you heard about Klaus? His wolf side is finally free.’

‘It’s disgusting. Vampires are supposed to be the most unnatural beings, but we don’t have anything on those… _hybrids_ Klaus makes. They make my skin crawl.’ The younger vampire tipped the chair backwards as she spoke, using her foot propped up on the table to steady her.

‘Useful, though, right?’ Kol batted her foot away ‘Mutts or not, they do have interesting abilities, as for their power…’

Rowena stopped him before he could continue. ‘Oh, steady on, brother, keep your evil scheming to yourself. I come back for one day and we’re already hatching plots? No, let’s leave that ‘til the weekend.’

‘Well, what else are we supposed to do? You can’t exactly visit a tourist attraction.’

Rowena tilted her head slightly, mulling over the possibilities in her head. ‘None of these vampires know me yet. One perk of being left out of the history books. All they can do is wonder about who I am and why you’re with me. So why can’t I go out and have some fun?’ Instead of waiting for an answer, the redhead stood up at headed for the exit, leaving Kol to pay.

It was the perfect metaphor for their relationship.


End file.
